His Own Princess
by Minusmelle13
Summary: AU: Prince Samuel meets a captured princess from a rival kingdom. His father throws them together by chance, but doesn't understand the consequences of his actions when Samuel finds a soulmate in his father's arch enemies daughter. Rated M for language and possible disturbing scenes.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: New story time! Don't worry I haven't forgot about DFTP actually the final chapter is almost finished! and I actually don't know if I'm going to finish this or add new chapters. It was just something that came to my mind, anyway read and review maybe? **

"Father I do not wish to marry Emilia" Samuel said to his father, The king of Ireshire. His father set up this arranged marriage against Samuel's will and Samuel hated that he had no say in whom he was going to be bound to for eternity. His father didn't seem to care about his needs at all. What Samuel wanted was love. Yes he was young, only 22 old, but he still wanted to be able to love. To feel like you can't be without that person, Samuel did not think he was going to get that with emilia. She arrived at court a mere week ago and already trotted herself out to a local poet. His father didn't know... But Samuel didn't care what she did. He could tell he would never love her.

"Samuel we have been through this- over and over again. We do not marry for love- but duty. It is your obligation as prince of this land to keep peace once I am gone. And you can only do that by marrying Emilia."

"But father-" Samuel tried to protest but his father cut him off.

"Samuel I have not the time for this. The merchants have brought in what they are calling 'precious cargo' which means we must be in the throne room immediately."

His father told him to follow him with the crook of his finger and like a good boy Sam did as he was told. They came inside the throne room; Where three merchants stood, holding a person with them- who had a bag over their head. The king and Samuel sat down on their respective thrones and then his father started speaking.

"What is the meaning of this?" King Dwight asked them. He called for gold and jewels, not actual human beings. Seems like he could have to get rid of these merchants as well.

"Sire... This is what you have been waiting for. You wanted an upper hand in the war against Midrith... and she is it." One of the merchants took of the bag over said she's head and revealed a girl. Not just any girl though- she was Princess Mercedes Jones of Midrith.

Sam sat back shocked as he took in her sight for the first time... His father however clapped in delight and his face grew into an evil smirk. Sam knew this was not going to end well for the princess.

"On your knees wench!" the merchant said while throwing Mercedes to the ground. She had been crying- Sam could tell... And the merchants must've hit her repeatedly because she had a bruise under her eye.

"I am no wench! I am Princess of Midrith and my father will have all of your heads once he finds out I had been captured by you tyrants." Mercedes spat. The merchants then slapped her face once more, drawing blood out of the corner of her mouth. She whimpered, and that's when the king shouted "ENOUGH!" to them.

The merchants stood back in a line as the king stood up and went over to Mercedes. He knelt down and picked her face up with his hands and she looked into his eyes with fire back in hers.

"Welcome Lady Mercedes... To court." The king said, with his voice dripping with sarcasm. He turned towards the merchants and said, "Leave us."

"But sire... Our form of payment? I mean she is the princess of the rival kingdom.. Surely we must be getting something for our troubles."

"You will be paid accordly. Now go. Before I changed my mind and have ALL of you beheaded without just cause"

The merchants heeded his warning and scurried out of the throne room, leaving Samuel, the king and the princess alone. The king just kept looking at her, before sitting back down on his throne.

Sam on the other hand never stopped looking at her. He had heard talks about her throughout the kingdom- about her obvious beauty- which he could tell wasn't a fable now and her bodice which some of his men said they'd die to get a taste of... Looking at her now Samuel was silently agreeing with them in his mind. Her breasts were full peeking out over her corset, her frame clung to the dress fitting her like a second skin. Everything made up about her around the kingdom seemed true, from her beautiful brown skin that looked soft to the touch to her full kissable lips that had Samuel wondering how they tasted. Samuel found himself thinking things he never thought about women before. No women has ever been able to completely capture his affections this way- so what was different about this princess?

"I beg of you to release me. My father will come looking for me- please." Mercedes tried to bargin.

"Stop your simple pleas. Do you think I'm an idiot? I want your father to come looking for you. He'll come here with the whole of his men only to find his sweet daughter dead... Oh and at such a ripe age. How old would you say you are?"

"I am only 18 sire. Please I beg you. All I want is peace."

"I've grown bored with you now... Goodbye Princess. GUARDS!" the guards came into the room in a hurry and the king told them to take her away. Mercedes cried and that's when Samuel did that unthinkable. He defied his father.

"Wait! No!" Samuel screamed which made the guards stop and his father look at him confused.

"Samuel what is the meaning of this?"  
The king demanded an answer.

"Father I do not mean to defy you but... Killing the princess will not slove our problems with midrith. It will only expand them- humor me for a mintue father?"

His father nodded and told the guards to wait with his hand. Mercedes looked on in utter confusion as to why the kings son decided to save her life.

"The lady Mercedes can be quite useful father. If we hold her here against her will, and let Midrith know we have their kings most precious daughter... We could get king Edward to do, whatever we wish." Samuel looked at Mercedes with a gleam in his eye that she didn't quite understand. His father smiled at him and patted his shoulder for good measure.

"Samuel... You will make a great king one day..." His father started... "Still does not explain what we should do about the girl."

"Let her stay in court... Treat her like the royalty she is. You heard her father she only wants peace. Maybe if we get her on our side... We could have just that."

His father looked at Samuel like he just got a wicked idea. He called the guards to take Mercedes down to the dungeons to leave him and his son alone. For the longest he had been throwing girls at his son since his ripe age of 13... But none seemed to catch his eye. Emilia was to be his wife but he could tell Samuel did not love her- or even desire her. He was starting to lose hope until he saw the small smile Sam gave the princess before she had been carried out. So like the wicked man he was, Dwight thought of a glorious plan which could prove two things he had been questioning: was his son into men? And how could he torture his arch enemies daughter? He told Sam to sit down and they had a heart to heart.

"Samuel... You know I cherish thee... Maybe not more then your mother does, but I do... You know I am proud of you right?"

"Of course father. I know." Sam said with a smile.

"And I also know.. You would do anything for the longevity and sake of this kingdom... Correct?"

"Yes I would father anything."

"Good... I know you are all set to marry Emilia soon and I cannot be more proud of you as I am today... But I need something from you. Something to prove to me that you are worthy of my throne."

"What is it father? I would do anything for you." Samuel stated honestly.

"Tonight... I'm giving you the princess Mercedes. I want you to do as you please with her... Then report back to me in the morning."

Samuel's eyes popped out of his head... Did his father basically tell him to rape her? He wouldn't do it. He couldn't do it. He would never force himself on ANY woman. This was not happening.

"Father I... I will not." Samuel argued.

"Oh Samuel... I believe you will. Because if you do not I will disinherit you and all that you have."

"Father please... That is a cruel man's job... I won't do it... I cannot"

"She will be in your chambers tonight." His father ordered ignoring his pleas. He got up and made his way towards the door, but not before he said "Make me proud Samuel." then he left... Leaving Samuel there- angry, confused and unsure of what to do.

* * *

As Mercedes was stripped out of her clothes- down to a sheer cloth by a few hand maids she couldn't help but start to cry. If only she had listened to her father and not had gone too far into the outskirts of their land she would still be back in midrith... Back in her home, back with her father, her mother and back with Finnegan. Her guard/lover. He was a knight in her father's court and he loved her. He loved her so much he took two arrows to the chest for her. Of course Mercedes was still virtuous, but she was planning on giving it to him soon. Now... She was about to be defiled by the Prince of this land and she could do nothing to stop it. She whispered "Finnegan I'm sorry." to the nearest window as the maids finished fixing her up. The guards then took her by her arms and walked her to his room door then threw her inside. The room was dark and she could see nothing but the huge bed in the middle. Walking forward she saw feet sitting at the edge of the bed. She couldn't see his eyes but she stood before him. He didn't move or say anything. So Mercedes decided to just get this over with.

Standing before him she undid the strings on her cloth and it came undone infront of him, revealing her naked body in the moonlight.

A tear fell down her eye and she said, "_Do as you please with me."_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: My attempt to write another part of this...**

**chapter 2:**

"Do as you please with me." Mercedes said to him with a tear falling down her cheeks. She stood in front of the prince, in the buff, unapologetically. Her hands remained glued to her hips as she waited for him to make a move. He could have her body- but he would never take her pride. Mercedes kept telling herself. No matter what he did she was going to remain seemingly unaffected by him. He stood up from the bed at his full length, Mercedes stepped back a little as he came towards her. Once he was close enough she saw his face, half was covered by the dimness of his room but the half she could see looked worried and unsure of himself. Samuel just stood there, watching her- he didn't move any muscles except the ones in his eyes, which were drifting all over her naked body. She caught the sight of him biting his lip and Mercedes could almost imagine all the impure thoughts he must've been thinking. She had had enough of the silence. So like the outspoken princess she was, she decided to speak.

"What are you waiting for? An invitation? A formal request?" She asked him.

She saw Sam's lips part and that's when he asked, "Pardon me?"

"Why must you torture me Prince? You and I both understand what has to happen. I am yours. Do what you will, take my virtue as your father suggests." Mercedes answered.

"Maybe... I like to take my time?" Samuel said, his feet now moving. He was walking around her in a circle, now admiring her backside. When he caught a glimpse of her full buttocks he groaned a little- then looked down and noticed the tent growing in his trousers. He ignored it- he had to... He couldn't hurt her. He would never hurt the princess. Who seemed much more like a goddess, while naked.

"You take as long as you need... I have not anywhere to be. But you should know, no matter the time you decide to act on your impulse, soon your sin will be completed."

"You think it's easy for me? To ravish a young maiden at my father's behest? I am not as cruel as your mind makes me out to be princess- I assure you, I'm not." Sam said facing her once again.

"Really? Is that why your mouth made sounds that resembled animals noises while looking upon me? All you men are the same! But no matter- have me prince- for I am yours for the night." Mercedes looked away from him and Sam pulled her face back to his by her chin. That caused her to look him in his Green eyes. They were burning holes in her brown orbs and once Mercedes saw him lick his lips an unfamiliar tingling happened between her legs. She clamped them together tight hoping the prince wouldn't notice- It's a good thing he didnt.

"Samuel." He said looking into her eyes.

"Pardon?" Mercedes asked confused.

"You continuously call me 'prince'. But I would like you to call me by my given name... It's Samuel."

"Samuel..." Mercedes said moving towards him slowly. Samuel was admittedly getting more and more turned on by the princess. The way his name came dripping out of her mouth like smooth molasses made Samuel hard a thousand times over, without really thinking he put his hand on her bare waist and brought her naked body flush against his clothed one, her breasts were grazing his tunic and his breath was in her face.

"Yes?" Sam asked gripping her waist even tighter with his huge hands.

"Go to hell." Mercedes then kneed him in his hard dick and Samuel groaned and fell to the floor. She then figured she could try to escape so she found her cloth and put it back on then tried to make her way to the door. Sam saw her running and grabbed at her feet, Mercedes fell to the floor and he dragged her toward him, crawling on top of her. Mercedes screamed out loud and Sam put a hand over her mouth warning her to shut up. He only removed his hand when she nodded that she would, then he took her arms and pinned them down to her sides. Mercedes struggled against his hold, trying to get out, but alas Samuel was too strong for the princess.

"Go ahead! Rape me! Take my most precious offering. You are nothing but a vile prat like your tyrant of a king. You can have my body but never my sprit prince!" Mercedes spat.

"Is that what you think? that I want to hurt you? After it was I and I alone who saved you? My father would've let you die without so much of a second thought about you- I however thought your life was worth living- I thought that if I saved you we both could accomplish peace." Sam pushed her away roughly and then went to stare out the window. Mercedes laid on the ground for a while longer before getting up and walking over to him. She stood behind him, not knowing what to say. She felt so stupid for thinking he would hurt her. He was right, it was him and him alone who saved her. She put her hand on his shoulder and that's when he turned around. He gave her a small half smile then said, "It's late.. I should retire for the night."

"Prince... Samuel, I am sorry-" Mercedes started but was cut off by Samuel repeating himself once more. He went over to his bed and started to undress in front of her. Mercedes really didn't know what to do at this point- so she stood there and watched as he took off his boots, then his trousers then his shirt revealing a beautifully buff man. She licked her lips unexpectedly at the sight of him then when everything was off- including his under garments, she quickly turned around and Sam blushed and then got in the bed.

Mercedes turned around when he was in the bed with the sheets covering him and he smiled and asked, "Do you want to sleep with me? Or do you wish to sleep on the floor?"

"You sleep... In the nude." Mercedes said with a giggle ignoring his question. She never laid next to anyone but Finnegan and he always kept his clothes on. So sleeping next to another man- yet another naked man.. Was completely taboo.

"I do.. I feel... Free when I do. Now do I have to ask again or will you lay with me princess?"

"What about your father? He is fully expecting you to take me tonight... What will he say when you wake up in the morning and my virtue remains?" Mercedes asked seriously.

"I'm sure I can think of something. For all he knows you are not as virtuous as you seem." Sam said teasingly. Mercedes smiled and stated, "I may not seem as such as lady, but I am. That is why I cannot sleep with you... In your bed while you are... The way you are." She gestured towards his nakedness. Sam looked down at himself and then got an idea. He got up out of the bed again and put his trousers back on. Mercedes turned around again to let him dress, then his voice called to her once more.

"Look princess, we are both in a uncertain predicament. We do not know what tomorrow holds. All I know is you look tired- I am offering you my bed. Which no other has slept in but me. I was born from my father... Yes-But that does not mean that I am like him." Mercedes looked at him and could see the seriousness of his words on his face. She nodded her decision and came over and got in beside him.

They laid there, both looking up at Samuel's ceiling completely uncomfortable. That's when Samuel turned to look in her face. Mercedes turned too, thinking the same thing he was. They looked at each other for only a minute before Sam asked, "Can I hold you?"

"What?" Mercedes asked completely confused.

"May I hold you? I have never laid with a woman before- I just wanted to know what it felt like." Sam looked down kinda embarrassed at his own confession. Mercedes would never admit it but it was the cutest thing she had ever heard. Samuel was so sweet and gentle... Almost effeminate. Mercedes was starting to wonder if he was... Gay?

She nodded unable to say actual words. Apart of her didn't want him to touch her- that part of her that still saw Finnegan in the back of her mind. But the other part of her- the part that was intrigued by the very man before her wanted and craved his touch. It was an odd feeling- something she didn't want to explore any further. Samuel moved forward and spooned her, holding onto her waist, her back to his front. Mercedes sighed because his hold was strong and firm- like a protectors- yet it also was gentle and soft- like a lovers. She was so confused at the feeling of contentment with the prince but she was too tired to ponder why now.

She closed her eyes as she felt Samuel's slow breath near her ear, Sleep finally overwhelming her- then right before it took hold of her completely she heard the crowned prince say "Goodnight sweet princess."

So she said back, "Goodnight... Samuel."

* * *

King Dwight was just about to retire for the night, his wife Mary chose to not lay in the same bed as him once he told her his plan for the princess in regards to their son. Mary was too protective of him. That's why Samuel was the way he was.

"She'll get over it soon." The king reminded himself as he took off his garments. What Mary did not understand was that he was doing this FOR Samuel. A great king must rule with an iron fist- Samuel would rather find the peace in all things. Dwight was disgusted by his son's kind nature. But he did not have time to worry about it now. He knew Samuel would make the right decision and ravish the princess like he asked.

Getting undressed the king laid down in his big comfty canopy bed and was just about to close his eyes when one of his guards knocked on his door. The king groaned and yelled, "Come!" to him.

The guard came in quickly and said, "Sire I am truly sorry that I disturbed you but I have information that I figured cannot be put off until morning."

"What is it? Speak freely." The king repiled.

"The messenger from Midrith has arrived in court. The king has received your letter and..." the guard looked down, not sure what he was going to say next.

"And? Speak now or I'll have your head!" Dwight demanded.

"And... He says that he and his men... Are on their way..." The guard took a big gulp before finishing his sentence...

"Here."

* * *

A/N: do you think Samuel should've done what his father asked? Let me know! Oh and fair tigger warning: you might not like the next chapter cause I'm not sure yet but it could include rape. if that disturbs you I suggest you stop reading now. But I will say two things: I warned in the summary of disturbing scenes and this is a different time when women were treated very poorly at men's behest. So please, if you don't like that kind of thing STOP READING THIS.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: introducing a new couple in this fic... before you read guess which one it is... ::confession bear:: it was supposed to be Quick but i changed it. ;) anyway, onto chapter 3!**

The crowned prince of Ireshire woke up feeling strangely content. His eyes crept open and the day shined bright from his chambers windows. His arms were wrapped around the middle of the princess while she still slept soundly. He slowly removed himself from her hold and decided to just watch her sleep. She was so... Beautiful. So pristine, so innocent. How could his father want to harm someone like her? She breathed in and out- still in a deep slumber and Sam couldn't help but lightly touch her lips with his finger tips. They were different then those of the maidens in his kingdom- they were bigger- fuller and deliciously tempting. His thumb swiped across her bottom lip and he then bit his own as her sleeping lips parted. Samuel couldn't help it- he wanted just once to feel those lips pressed against his. Just once to taste the glorious sin of betrayal as he kissed his father's enemy. It would be worth it. To just kiss her once- love her once. Wouldn't it? Sam didn't get to answer his question because as his fingers grazed her lips once more, her eyes slowly opened and the Princess Mercedes was now looking right into Prince Samuel's green eyes.

He looked down on her, to see if she would push him away or slap him like she did before. Instead she just looked at him, eyes raking all over his beautiful face. Samuel didn't know what to do... Or say. They stared at each other for a while, before Samuel decided that the risk was indeed worth it and he lowered himself on her, and place a simple, yet passionate chaste kiss to her lips. Her eyes went from shocked in awe to closed in a matter of seconds as she began to kiss him back. Samuel kissed many girls before... But not like this. Never like this. Never with this much passion and fire was a kiss. It was beautiful, sweet, gentle- with an underlining of sin they couldn't ignore. Samuel's hands crept down her body slowly, reaching up under the garment she was wearing. He felt her bare skin against his hand and groaned out loud at the feel of her soft skin. It was like a sheepskin.

With the kiss never broken Samuel began to squeeze her bare thigh, pulling the under dress up even more. He was about to explore more of his forbidden fruit when she pushed him away breathlessly.

"I... I cannot do this." Mercedes said getting out of the bed.

"Princess, is there something wrong?" Samuel asked. He was wondering why they went from 0 to 60 to negative 0 in just a matter of minutes. Why would she stop now?

"You promised not to touch me.." Mercedes stammered over her words. She was so turned on but frightened at the same time. She was scared that she was developing feelings for a man other than Finnegan. She was scared she actual liked being touched by him. His very presence in her life scared her... Period.

"I made a promise not to harm you and I did not. The kiss we engaged in- it was mutual. Was it not? Did you not kiss me back? Did you not let me touch you... Where no man has touched you before?" Samuel said with a faint blush staining his cheeks.

"I... I did not and you must leave me alone. Do you understand? Unless you have intentions on following your father's word, DO NOT touch me again. Are we clear?"

Samuel ran his hands through his hair in anger. Why did she have to do this? Why did he want her so much? Why was it that even though her lips say one thing... Samuel knew her heart spoke another?

"Fine! You will have your wish princess. I'll leave you alone." Samuel said in defeat. He got up and went behind his screen to change his clothes. As he got dressed Mercedes contemplated on telling him she was sorry. Or telling him something... Anything that would break the uncomfortable silence filling the room. Before she could say anything a knock happened on his door and Samuel said "Come" to whoever it was.

In walked a beautiful girl. She had piercing green eyes like Sam and her blonde hair was done up with flowers and bows, falling in cascades down her back. She was dressed as if she were royalty too. But her face looked younger than Sam's. She couldn't of been older than Mercedes. As Sam saw her he ran over and spun her around in the air as she giggled. He put her down and touched her face sweeping her bangs behind her ear.

"Lucy! You are looking beautiful as always." Sam said to her.

"I beg your pardon prince... But I go by Quinn now... Remember?" She smiled at him and he gave her yet another hug.  
Mercedes looked on at Sam and his... Whatever she was to him and sighed. She knew he was lying when he claimed to never love another- never lay with another. Why did she care? What was she feeling? It can't be jealously... Could it?

The lady called "Lucy or Quinn" looked over to Mercedes. She gave Samuel a small smile before going over to her and kneeling before her.

"Lady Mercedes... I humbly welcome you to court. I am Princess Quinn of Ireshire. Troubled, Sweet and Samuel's younger sister." Mercedes looked at her and didn't really know what to reply. She however did feel a little relieved  
when she said "Sister" instead of "Betrothed" when mentioning Samuel. She would never admit to wanting the prince, but if she ever did Quinn would've been some viable competition. Mercedes smiled down at her and repiled, "I thank you for showing me kindness, but I do not and will not trust you- or your tyrant of a father."

Princess Quinn still smiled at her solemnly. She took her hands and intertwined their fingers. "You will come to trust me soon princess. Like you already trust my brother. Like he trust you. Just because our father is a prat doesn't mean we are too."

"Lucy!" Samuel exclaimed outloud. "Did you just call our father the king a... Prat?"

Quinn stood up taking Mercedes up with her and said, "I believe I did. Now if you will excuse me brother, the princess is coming with me." Quinn held her hand tightly and lead Mercedes to the door. Samuel watched on in sadness. He didn't want her to go- but he knew Quinn had something up her sleeve and he also knew to never get in the way of Quinn and her plans.

Before they were completely out of the door Samuel decided to say, "Goodbye Princess." to Mercedes, hoping she'd at least turn around and look at him one more time.

Mercedes turned around quickly and smiled at him- she didn't say actual words, just nodded at him kindly before the young princess Quinn hauled her to her chambers.

* * *

The inside of Quinn's chambers matched her personality to the tee. It was colorful and virbrant. Quinn went to her closet and took out a huge purple ball gown with a sweetheart neckline that would have any girl with sizeable breasts begging for sweet release. She handed it to Mercedes and smiled saying, "Here. You will wear this tonight. The king is throwing a feast in honor of me turning 18 and I want you there- looking like the royalty you are."

Mercedes was at a lost for words once again. It seems the princess Quinn was full of surprises and she always seemed to do it with a huge smile on her face. "My lady I cannot wear this... It.. It is yours."

"Oh please. I had my finest hand maiden sew it perfectly to fit you. Now what are you waiting for? Try it on!" Before Mercedes could oppose once again Quinn pushed her behind the screen and waited for her to try on the dress.

Mercedes gave in thinking that it wouldn't do that much harm in just trying on the dress. She took off her under garment and slowly began to pull the dress up her thighs and across her stomach. It was completely on now- but needed to be zipped so she came out and saw Quinn there waiting for her. Quinn's neverending smile grew wider and she clapped excitedly at the sight of Mercedes in a ball gown.

"It's beautiful on you princess... Just beautiful."

Mercedes smiled and then turned around nudging Quinn to zip it. As she was about to one of Quinn's maids came inside of her chamber. Quinn looked at her while still zipping up Mercedes dress- she was so enamored by her entering servant that she zipped it so far up it got caught in Mercedes hair. Mercedes gave off an audible "Ow!" then Quinn brought her focus back to Mercedes.

"Oh! My lady I'm sorry." Quinn said trying to take the hair that was caught in the zipper out. The hand maid in question saw that they were having a hard time and she swatted Quinn's hands away and fixed Mercedes right up.

"Thank you." Mercedes said to her.

"You are quite welcome princess." the maid said with a bow. Quinn never took her eyes off of the maid- which Mercedes now noticed. She also noticed Quinn biting her lip subtlely as possible.

"Oh where are my manners? Princess Mercedes, this is my personal servant Rachel... Rachel this is the lady Mercedes."

Rachel bowed once more and then looked into Quinn's eyes. Mercedes looked between both of them and could tell by the way that they were staring each other down that they both shared a secret that they were not just yet willing to tell anybody else.

"Is there anything else you need from me?" Rachel asked her master.

"Yes, I need you to go get Anna. She will escort the lady Mercedes to her new chambers..." Rachel nodded and then turned for the door, but not before Quinn demanded, "Then I expect to see you back here. Understand?"

Rachel nodded again and then left the room. Quinn turned her back to Mercedes and went to the mirror to comb her hair. Mercedes sat down on her bed and looked at Quinn. She seemed lost in her thoughts- combing her hair absently. Mercedes was going to say something- I mean would it be her place to? She didn't get a chance to contemplate it because Rachel was back with Anna in no time.

Quinn got up and Anna greeted her and Mercedes with a bow.

"Mercedes, this is Anna. She will be your servant for the remainder of your stay here. Anything you need you will see to it that Anna gets it... She will also escort you to your new chambers."

Mercedes nodded at the princess and waved at Anna, who didn't wave back, just curtsied once more and said, "Come along princess we need to prepare you for tonight."

Mercedes agreed and then made her way to the door with Anna. She waved at Quinn her goodbye and Quinn repiled, "I hope to see you tonight?"

"Yes you will." Mercedes answered. Quinn then smiled and that's when Mercedes excited leaving Quinn and Rachel alone.

Once alone, Quinn quickly turned her back to Rachel. She couldn't look at her. Not after they agreed to end things between them. Rachel came slowly towards her and touched her shoulder, spinning her around. Rachel brought her closer to her and said, "Happy birthday princess." before capturing her lips to hers in a sweet kiss.

* * *

As Samuel was getting dressed for his sister's birthday celebration- his father walked in with a happy smile on his face. Samuel came from behind his screen and greeted the king with a big hug. His father held his face in his hands proudly and began to speak.

"Samuel my boy! Tonight is indeed the night for celebrating!" He said in delight.

"I agree father. Lucy's birthday feast is tonight and I cannot be more happy for her."

"Yes, yes. It's Lucy's birthday. But I was not only talking about that my son. I was talking about the fact that the king and his men are on their way here from Midrith."

"W-what?" Samuel said in shock. If they were on their way to Ireshire maybe it meant peace would be acquired after all?

"Yes! Can you believe it? They want to talk of peace... So they only brought a few men with them. And that's when we will strike!"

"Father what are you saying? I thought we agreed their would be peace?" Samuel asked confused.

"Please son. You'd think I'd have you rape their only daughter if I wanted peace? Do not be so naive." at that Samuel looked away. He was hoping he wouldn't bring that up. But he knew the talk of it was inevitable. His father noticed Samuel's demeanor change and that's when he started to get supicious.

"Samuel... You did do as I asked right? You did ravish the princess?" Samuel looked down- unable to lie to his father but also unable to tell him the truth. So he said, "Father I... Please..."

His father didn't let him finish as the back of his hand came swooping across Samuel's face leaving a mark and taken Samuel down on one knee.

"Father you cannot do this... This plan whatever you're hatching won't work. If you kill the King his allies will come for you- for Lucy- for.. Me. Please... Rethink this."

His father then hit him again leaving an even redder mark on his cheek. "You are a failure of a son! My son would've done as I asked. MY SON would go along with ALL my plans." King Dwight kneeled and pulled at Samuel's neck looking him in the face. Anger now the only expression he wore. Samuel looked up at his father in worry. It seems as though he's gone completely mad.

"Tonight... After our feast... I will show your princess what true pain and force is. And it will be all... Your... Fault." his pushed him to the floor and started to walk out.

Samuel was left there on the floor. He got up and looked in the mirror and noticed he was bleeding. He wiped the blood that was dripping in the corner of his mouth and started to tear. He couldn't let his father do this. He couldn't let him hurt her. He couldn't let him kill her father. He had to do something. Something that would stop his father and bring peace across both lands. Samuel didn't know what that something was yet... But he knew one thing for sure...

_His father had to be stopped._

* * *

_a/n: next chapter: Finn and Mercedes' father come to see Dwight, They celebrate Quinn's birthday, Dwight takes matters into his own hands as far as Mercedes is concerned and so does Samuel. oh and ::confession bear:: i'm a newly firm believer in Gay!Quinn. i blame Tay. until next time! Peace and Chord Overstreet's abs- Melle_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Yet another update... Warning: in this chapter there is a scene of attempted rape. i warned you a while ago about it so please don't be upset with me, or if this triggers anything, please stop reading now. Anyway, onto the chapter.**

As Finnegan prepared his horse for the morning his mind began to wander. It was a three days ride now to Ireshire, then he will be able to see his love once more. The days without her seem to mesh together. The more he was away from her the more he needed to find her. His heart ached for her. To see her smile once more- to touch her skin like he use to. Finnegan sat on guard duty and his mind wandered to their last moment together.

"_Well, goodmorning." Finnegan said opening his eyes and looking at the love of his life, Princess Mercedes._

_"It is not yet near day noble knight. Therefore it is not the morning." Mercedes teased. Finnegan smiled at her cunning tongue and brought her closer, laying a sweet kiss to her mouth. Mercedes smiled into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck bringing him closer and deepening it, as always Finnegan got on top of her and started to kiss her passionately. He'd never get enough of those lips, or the way she felt beneath him. As their tongues played together in the sweet harmony of love they both shared, Mercedes felt Finnegan's hands move down her body. She wanted him to touch her.._. _By god she did. Her body wanted him- ached for his contact like his did hers. But the rules of her father were that Finnegan could only court her. If he wanted more of her, he had to propose marriage to her father. And wait until their wedding day. And since he hadn't done that yet- Mercedes had to pull away. She didn't do it only for her father though... Apart of her also loved to tease Finnegan... He'd get so riled up that he'd run out of the room in a haste._

_Mercedes pecked his lips two more times before pulling away and getting out of the bed. Which made Finnegan groan and bury his face into the pillow._

_"Why must you always tease me so?" Finnegan asked in a playfully manner._

_Mercedes smiled and then went over to her mirror calling Finnegan over to it with her. Finnegan put on a tunic and came over to the mirror and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing the shell of her ear then her neck. "Why was I summoned to the mirror? To see how beautiful you already are? My eyes do not deceive me princess. I see your beauty clearly."_

_"That is not why I called you Finnegan. I want you to see something. Step back." Mercedes demanded. A curious Finnegan did exactly that as he stepped back and waited for whatever was going to happen. Mercedes smiled at him through the mirror then started to untie the knot that held her night garment together. Finnegan wanted to stop her but before he could say anything she was standing before him in the mirror- naked as the day she was born. Finnegan just stood there- his jaw dropping, as he took in her bare beauty. Never has he seen her completely naked before. She smiled, seeing his expression and called him to her once more. Finnegan came towards her slowly, once he was behind her he just kinda stood there, not knowing where to put his hands. Mercedes took his hands and placed them where they were before on her waist. She talked to him through the mirror and said, "One day Finnegan.. You will have all of me. Though that day is not today or in the near future. One day, I will be yours. Only yours. That is the day, that you call me wife." She turned around in his arms and gave him a gentle kiss then looked up at his taller frame._

_Finnegan kissed her back but couldn't think of anything to say. He agreed with her whole heartedly. That's exactly what he wanted too. To have her be his forever. Then why couldn't his mouth say what his mind was thinking?_

_"Finnegan?" Mercedes called to the mute man, waiting for him to say something... ANYTHING...But he never did._

"Finnegan!" Mercedes' father Charles shook him awake. Finnegan looked around and said, "Mercedes?"

"You were only dreaming son. Come, it is almost dawn and we need to prepare. Dwight's kingdom is only two days away." Finnegan looked up at him and took his extended hand and got on his feet. Charles patted his shoulder empathetically and said, "Do not fret, Finnegan. We will have her back in no time."

Finnegan smiled sadly at him and watched him walk away, hoping to the high heavens that he was right.

* * *

"Introducing the Lady Quinn!" Said the court jester to the the hall. Everyone clapped as Quinn came floating down the aisle, glowing fiercely. She walked straight to her mother Mary and gave her a kiss on the cheek, before bowing in front of her father. King Dwight picked her chin up with his fingertips and kissed her forehead before raising his glass to the people and saying, "Let the celebration begin!"... So it did.

Everyone was having a great time... Everyone that is.. Except Samuel. He watched on as Quinn danced with the eligible bachelors and his father and mother clapped in delight. He however couldn't take his mind, or his eyes off of the princess Mercedes. She was sitting right next to the king- at his request of course. Another one of his sick father's ploys in his game for ultimate control of Midrith. She looked over to him once or twice, because Mercedes actually looked like she was having a good time talking to the king. Who was being nothing but a delight to her in front of his mom, the queen. If only his mom knew what her own husband had in store for the captivating princess- then she would surely leave him. Samuel wished it was that easy. He wished he could wave a magic wand and everyone would be okay. Too bad no such thing existed. He sipped his wine sourly as he stared holes into Mercedes. Quinn, noticing her brother's unhappy nature takes his hand and leads him off the throne and onto the dancefloor.

She spun him around trying to get a rise out of him. Dancing in circles around him. Samuel just kinda stood there. He wasn't in the mood for parties or feasts. He had to think of a plan to get Mercedes away from his father. Quinn spun him around once more, back towards her gaze and then began to whisper to him, "Are you not having fun brother?"

Samuel shook his head, "I'm trying. It's just... Hard."

Quinn looked over in Mercedes direction and then said, "Is it because of her?" Sam gave her a bad poker face and shook his head looking away from the princess. Quinn laughed and added, "No need to be modest brother. I can see the love you already have for her written all over your face."

"I do not... Love her." Samuel said quickly.

"Really? You do not? Is that why you look at her like she is already yours? Brother there is no need to be dishonest. I know love when I see it." Quinn turned her head to take a quick glance at her servant Rachel. Rachel quickly smiled at her then Quinn looked away back into her brothers eyes- a faint blush staining her cheeks. Samuel looked over and saw Rachel smiling at Quinn and internally shook his head. He knew about their little secret. He caught them once, nevertheless it didn't change anything. He loved Quinn no matter who she seemed to care for.

"It seems I'm not the only one love struck dear sister." Sam teased looking in Rachel's direction.

"Yes, Well at least I did something about my infatuation. You, on the other hand would rather die than ever tell someone you care for... That you care for them. Isn't that right brother?"

Sam shook his head, "I care nothing for the princess. I will admit to being intrigued by her... She has me completely... enamored. But love is out of the question. Now... No more talking of this.. Understand?"

Before Quinn could say yes or no, the song ended and changed to something much slower. Everyone got in a line- girls on one side, men on the other preparing for the dance of the kingdom. The music started and Samuel made his way back to his throne- he had something to take care of. If he couldn't stop his father- he would at least warn Mercedes of up and coming danger, and the only way Samuel could get her alone- was by a simple extension of his hand.

* * *

The princess Mercedes was bored out of her mind until she saw prince Samuel come up to her extending his hand out, and asking her to dance. Despite pretending to laugh and smile as the lady Quinn danced and the king tried to entertain her with silly jokes, she honestly was bored and angry that the tyrant chose to speak to her in such a light and fair way. As if he wasn't holding her captive, as if she was apart of his "family". Once she saw prince Samuel she actually became overjoyed. Although she wouldn't admit it out loud, she was thankful for his interruption. He smiled at her- his signature smile that would permantly be seared into her brain and extended his hand in front of her. "May I have this dance Princess?"

Mercedes nodded and smiled shyly as she got up and onto the dance floor along with Samuel. He pulled her close and they started to slow dance as the strings players played a love song. She looked into his eyes and he back in hers, silently as everything seemed to fade into the background.

"You confuse me." Samuel said after a minute of silence and two steps to the slow beat.

"I live to confuse, dear Prince. But do tell me, what is your quarry this time?" Mercedes smiled up at him as Samuel twirled her around and ultimately pulled her back close to him.

"I have no quarry. Just... Questions. Like why you went from hating my father, to laughing with him tonight as though you two were comrades since birth?"

Mercedes giggled a little and smirked at him, "I find it funny, that you talk about your father as though you are strangers and you cannot trust him..." She scoffed. "It is called acting with impunity sire. Something I will do around all of you in this kingdom, until I am returned to my homeland, or... Beheaded without just cause?" Mercedes laughed once more.

"Being beheaded... Dying, that does not scare you?" Samuel asked seriously.

"I do not fear death nor dying Prince, my father trained me as your father trained you when you were young. I am not as I seem... Trust in me."

Samuel admired her reserve and her way of thinking. He nodded and she tilted her head to the side as if she was trying to find out what he was thinking.

"Is there a problem Prince? Your eyes, they are full with worry. Speak freely." Mercedes stated honestly. The song was coming to a close and Samuel dipped her slowly, then brought her back up even slower, the whole kingdom- including the birthday girl herself and Samuel's betrothed, Emilia were completely entranced by them. Samuel pulled her in one last time and whispered in her ear, "Be careful, of my father. Please be careful."

The song ended and Samuel and Princess Mercedes both looked around to see everyone staring at them. Samuel started to blush, then he looked into Mercedes' eyes once again, wordlessly telling her to heed his warning, then he walked away, all the way out of the grandhall, leaving Mercedes standing there, confused and worried about what he meant.

* * *

On the other side of the grand hall Emilia, Samuel's future wife turned to the Lady Quinn and asked, "Who is that girl?" pointing at Mercedes.

Quinn looked over to Rachel who was making her way into the hall and Quinn picked up her ballgown and said to Emilia before she ran off,

"That, is Princess Mercedes. YOUR competition."

Mercedes was brushing her hair in her vanity after Quinn's birthday celebration, wondering just what Samuel meant by "Be careful" of his father. Of course Mercedes didn't trust him at all. But still the look in Samuel's eyes was pure fear. Fear directed towards her. Mercedes finished brushing her hair when someone knocked on the door. "Come!" Mercedes yelled.

Two guards came in and grabbed Mercedes' arm pulling her out of her chair. "What is the meaning of this?! Unhand me at once!" Mercedes yelled. The guards never answered as they pulled her down the hall and then threw her inside the kings chambers.

The king smiled and said, "Thank you gentlemen, you may leave now." The guards nodded and left. Mercedes looked upon the king and repiled coldly, "What do you want from me?"

King Dwight started circling her then answered, " I want to do what my son couldn't beautiful princess... To ravish you."

"You WILL NOT touch me." Mercedes spat vehemently.

"Think again." Dwight said before he advanced towards her and grabbed her wrist, throwing her on the bed. Mercedes screamed out loud as he ripped open her cloth and gropped her hard, starting with her waist then moving his hands up to try to cup her breasts. She screamed and tried to push him away from her hard. Dwight slapped her face repeatedly, and drew blood. Mercedes yelped and started to cry. Dwight moved his spiteful hands to her breasts and just when he was about to cup them, Samuel busted into the room and took the flower pot and smashed it over his father's head. Rendering him now unconscious, on top of the Princess.

Samuel pushed his father to the floor then helped the crying princess to her feet. She fell into him and cried into his shoulder heavily. Samuel hugged her tight, wrapping his arms around her naked waist then looked down at his father, only to look back at Mercedes.

"Princess, we must go. Here." Samuel handed her some of his clothes he stuffed into a bag. Mercedes quickly put them on and asked, "Where shall we go?"

Samuel turned around, smiling a little as he looked upon her in his day clothes. "I do not know where we shall go, but we must leave now... If my father wakes up and catches us he'll kill me for treason and you for well... Being you."

Mercedes nodded knowingly. Samuel was right, they had to go. She didn't know where they would go but she knew two things: she could trust the prince, and... She would follow him anywhere.

Samuel picked up his duffel bag and gave her one, then extended his hand.

"Do you trust me princess?" He asked looking into her eyes.

Mercedes looked down at his hand and nodded once more, slowly taking it. "I do sire." She said with a kind smile.

Samuel smiled back and gripped her hand, pulling her out of the room. "Onward to adventure then!" he said before they made their way down the castle, took two horses and hurried off into the night... Together.

* * *

_A/N: So, good or bad? Let me know! Next Chapter: Faberry sexytimes, an unlikely alliance, and the adventure begins. :D Until next time- Peace, love and Kevin Mchale's voice to you all! -Melle_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey all! I had some time on my hands so i decided to get back to writing! Hooray! Anyways, heres a new chapter, if you don't like it still review, i promise not to cry and close my eyes and run away like i did when Bram kissed. (Insert appropriate GIF here.) It starts out with some Faberry afterglow! So if that aint yo thing just read on... also forgive any spelling/grammar errors that i might of missed! Kay onto le chapter!**

Rachel kissed back up her masters body slowly, Quinn whimpered as her body tingled still sensitive from their passionate love making. Feather light kisses were felt until Rachel finally reached her lips, capturing them with hers and letting Quinn taste herself in Rachel's mouth. Their bodies intertwined in the deep feel of lust and love. Quinn was the first to pull away, her mouth parted as she came up for air, her head dizzy from the kiss, and from the overwhelming feeling of love she had for the girl who her father would deem as "inappropriate" Rachel rollled over on Quinn's canopy bed and cuddled the princess, whom she desired more than anything, whom she loved with her whole heart.

"Did I do better than last time?" Rachel asked, her fingertips grazing Quinn's hip softly.

"Way better." Quinn laughed as her own fingers danced in small circles around her shoulder. Rachel smiled, which made Quinn blush. They kissed once more, this time with Quinn getting on top, her long blonde hair wildly falling in front of Rachel's face.

"Again?" Rachel chuckled, as her hands gripped her waist, pulling the hazel eyed girl impossibly close to her, their sex's almost touching. Quinn bit her lip and nodded seductively, she leaned down to take the girls nipple in her mouth and that's when a knock happened on the door.

Quinn groaned, "Go away!" She warned as Rachel kept silent. This happened to them alot, sneaking around was never easy, so she knew the routine. The guard at the door knocked again, this time louder. Quinn kissed Rachel once more before getting up and putting a robe on, before going to the door.

"What quarrel do you have, that you must disturb a princess during her beauty sleep?" She asked, the door only open to a point where he could see her face.

"I am so sorry to bother you princess, but the king was assigned me to tell you..." the guard began.

"Tell me what exactly? Come on then! Out with it!" Quinn demanded.

"The Prince madam... He has committed an act of treason."

Quinn laughed at him. Hard. She looked at him like he was crazy and she said, "Samuel? Samuel would rather die than betray our father. What is this madness you speak of?"

"He has gone away... With the lady Mercedes. After he hit the king in the head with a blunt object. Princess this is no laughing matter. The king wants to see you immediately."

Quinn's jaw dropped slightly, as she took in the guards words. She nodded at him and closed the door telling him she needed to change. The guard left and Quinn came back in the room, to Rachel sitting up on the bed with the sheet firmly around her.

"My lady... Is there a problem?" Rachel asked as she took in Quinn's pale face, it was almost like she had seen a ghost.

"Yeah.. There is." She looked at her lover with wide sad eyes, then said with a deep exhale, "It looks like my brother may have signed his own death note."

* * *

It was cold. In the woods where they had been sleeping the night. The dirt did nothing for comfort. She wouldn't even lay next to him. It was like that for two days before Samuel came across a small cottage on the outskirts of the kingdom. He opened the door to see if anyone was inhabiting it and low and behold... No one. He looked around, it was small and modest but well kept. Mercedes was still sleeping. He carried her inside and laid her down under the blankets on the bed. He sat in a riggity chair and looked out the window. It was dawn. He sat the cup of tea he was drinking down and went outside.

She woke up, warmer than she was two days ago. Surrounded by blankets and a hot fire, Mercedes rubbed her eyes and looked around. She was in some sort of cabin? She wondered as she got out of bed. Her bare feet making crickets in the cracked wood floor. "Samuel?" she whispered gently looking around for the prince.

Mercedes knew she owed him, for saving her from his own father. Yet the first two days of their so called journey were filled with bitter silence and the princess being as off put of him as possible. She was fighting it- whatever she was feeling for him. Attraction? Guilt? She didn't know what to call it. But... Finnegan still stayed in the back of her mind. A noble knight who loved her whole heartedly. Against a prince who was becoming her own personal hero. She put a sheer cloth she found in the closet over her shoulders as she walked out the cottage. She looked around for him, but couldn't find him anywhere. Soon, she was down by the lake and that's where she spotted him. Beautifully butt naked at that. He was washing himself down, letting the water hit his body with each caress. Mercedes should've looked away, she really shouldn't be intruding on him like this... But her eyes took him in, all of him. From his dirty wet blonde hair, to his sculpted, chiseled chest, right down to his hardness. Which was pretty impressive.

He hadn't seen her staring yet, that's what made it so much sexier in her eyes. What he was doing, every sudden move wasn't preempted, just... Natural. Mercedes lost herself in the sight of him, biting her lip down to the point where she almost drew blood. That was when Samuel finally noticed her. Mercedes gasp at being caught, and thought about turning around out of pure embarrassment, but Samuel, being Samuel just waved to her and walked out of the water straight towards her.

"Good Morrow fair maiden." He smiled taking her hand and kissing her palm. Mercedes blushed and turned around admitting, "Sire, you are indisposed and you walk up to me like this... As if we've been bethrothed for years?"

"I see it as though I have nothing to hide from thee. You see me as I am. With or without clothes." He spinned her around forcing her to look into those deep green eyes. "What are you so afraid of Princess?" Mercedes glared at him, and answered, "Nothing!" before pushing him back and storming off to the cottage.

Sam smirked and watched her walk away. He knew he was wearing her down. He knew she liked him. If he were being honest he liked her too. A lot. If he didn't why would he save her? Why would he betray his own father? The answer was as clear as the question.

He got his clothes and let her cool off for a while. He fished and caught some for dinner. Silence crept between them once more as they ate. When she did look at him it was a weak smile or an intense glare. He could tell she was feeling a lot of emotions at once. He sipped his water as she looked idly out the small window. Samuel thought of saying something, but instead Mercedes was the one ended the awkward silence.

"You asked me today... What I feared?" She looked at him intently, clearing her sudden dry throat. Samuel didn't know how to answer. He just nodded, and gave her the same stare she was giving him, letting her know she could continue.

"I fear that they will find us. That they will kill you because of me. That all you do and are doing for me now prince... is meaningless." She exhaled as her eyes got teary. Samuel took her hands in his and squeezed them tight, before wiping a falling tear out of her eye.

"You have nothing to fear Princess. I'd die before I let my father hurt you. I will go down with a fight, do not fret. I'm stronger than I look you know." She laughed as he began to flex his arms for her, her fingertips slowly playing with his.

"Now... We're in this together from now on. Agreed?" Samuel asked, holding his palm up to hers. She placed her hand on his and nodded happily.

"Together." She repeated. "_Together_."

* * *

"**_Introducing King Charles Jones II_**" said the court jester to the people of Ireshire. King Dwight sat on his throne, in anger and utter disbelief. Just a few days ago, his own son betrayed him for a princess from the rival kingdom. Just a few days ago, Dwight decided he was going to end his own son's life. And just today, the King of said rival kingdom, was now here. Dwight plans all went to hell. He was gonna rape the princess, then behead her without just cause and once her father showed up, he was going to start the great war, by throwing that whores decapitated head at him. He couldn't believe he hated his own son.. He couldn't believe he now had to kill him.

As Dwight got caught up in his own thoughts, King Charles and his right hand Finnegan entered and stood before him.

"Dwight. I'd say it's a pleasure to see thee again, but it would be a lie." Finnegan laughed lowly at his kings comment, which brought King Dwight out of his thoughts and back to reality.

"Do you laugh at me... Knight?" Dwight asked, stepping off his throne and walking towards Finnegan until they stood face to face.

Finnegan stood up straight and looked forward, not meeting the much shorter kings eyes and retorted, "No, I do not sire, I was merely laughing at the comment my king made."

"You think you can laugh at my pain... Hmm?" King Dwight yelled.

"No, sire... I do not I-" But before Finnegan could finish the king slapped him hard in the face with the back of his hand. King Charles quickly drawed his sword, then the guards came and surrounded him and Finnegan.

"Enough!" King Dwight shouted at his men to stand down. They all put their swords away and retreated quickly.

"I did not invite you here to squabble. In fact as soon as you came I had full intention on killing you and that moor whore of a daughter of yours!"

"You vile- self loathing..." King Charles started as he drew his sword, which only made Dwight laugh.

"Put your sword away. We have more pressing matters to attend to, then just our bad blood." Dwight sat on his throne and looked at them before continuing, "It seems your daughter is witch Charles. One who needs to pay for what she has done."

"You speak of the princess Mercedes like that one more time and I'll kill you where you stand." Finnegan warned, his eyes flashing with anger.

"She turned my son against me! For that I want her to pay. Him too! But by my hand." Dwight spat back.

"What is this you speak of Dwight? Where is my daughter?" Charles asked his tone full of worry.

"She and that traitor of a son ran off. They fled the castle and my captivity. Where they are now... I know not." He sighed and got off his throne, patting King Charles' shoulder.

"Do Not touch me!" Charles pushed him away. "My daughter would not just run off with some son of yours."

"I agree. Mercedes is much wiser than that. What caused her to flee?" Finnegan asked curiously.

"I... I know not." Dwight lied. "But friends... We mustn't ask what... But how. How will we get them both back? My men are many, but still too few to look for them."

"Dwight... Speak clearly. What exactly are you suggesting?" Charles repiled quickly.

Dwight went over and poured himself a drink before rasing his glass and continuing, "_It's simple... An alliance."_

* * *

_A/N: So... Yay or Nay? Lemme know! Peace, love and Darren Criss ~Melle_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I am back. Still here, still writing. Just super distracted. So do not think I have abandoned you guys. I just have a lot on my plate right now. And I'll update when I can. Anyways, onto le chapter!**

"**_HE IS DEAD TO ME!" _**King Dwight yelled to Quinn as ate supper. Quinn just listened, taking small bites as Rachel bowed her head in the corner. The King ranting and raving about all the ways he wished to kill his own son, his own kin, to his only daughter.

"Father.. Permission to speak freely?" Quinn asked, her voice low and almost mousey. Her father nodded, popping a cherry tomato in his mouth.

"Samuel is a good man, and a great leader and futhermore father, your only son. Do you honestly wish him dead because of a simple mistake?" Dwight looked at her, like he was thinking over her words. His lips pouted, and his vision narrowed. "He betrayed me Lucille." He retorted.

"Yes, but father, who else would you have reigning on your throne after you past? A distant kin? Who knows nothing of what you have taught him- everything Samuel has learned-"

"ENOUGH." King Dwight screamed, tossing his plate to the ground venomously. Quinn and Rachel both jumped, but kept virtually silent. "He has commited treason, against me, against his kingdom, AGAINST YOU!" He shouted in his daughter's face, "And his life will be forefit because of it. Now.. Sweet daughter. Would you like to join him?" Quinn's eyes brimmed with tears as she shook her head silently. Dwight stood up, glaring at Rachel. "Wench.. Make sure that is clean." He pointed towards his plate and then in a manner that could only be described as in a flash, he was out the door.

Quinn sat there crying, the guards not moving and Rachel cleaning up the mess that her father had made soundlessly. Yes, she wanted to hug her mistress and tell her that everything was going to be alright. But, sadly she could not. Not with a pair of guards watching them both. Quinn noticed Rachel on the floor through her teary red eyes and she got up, looking at the guards. "Get out!" She said to them both, her tone low, her eyes flashing with anger. "B-But my lady... The king..." One of the guards spoke, which made Quinn throw an apple at the wall, hitting right inbetween the two guards. "I SAID GET OUT! NOW!" She repiled again, throwing more and more fruit until the guards hurried off, slamming the doors behind them. Quinn broke down, clutching her stomach as the tears fell freely. The thought of losing her only brother over nonsense was eating Quinn alive. She didn't know what to do.

Rachel put the plates on the table and came up behind her, holding onto the princesses waist. "It will be alright my lady. Trust in me. It will all be alright...The king is just..." Rachel didn't get a chance to finish her sentence as Quinn turned around in her arms, burying her face into the shorter girl's neck. "The king's words are posion. Venomous and spiteful." Quinn muttered, "I will not let him kill Samuel." She looked into Rachel's eyes, the woman she loved more than anything, and kissed her softly. Once, twice, and once more as she tangled her fingers through her long brunette locks. "Rachel... How much do you love me?"

"More than anything in this cold cruel world misstress, why?" Rachel asked, looking back into Hazel, as Quinn stared at her, her eyebrows raised as if saying she had an idea. "Good. Cause I have a plan. But it involves us finding my brother. Will you go with me?"

Rachel nodded happily, "Of course my lady. I will go with you anywhere. You carry my heart in your hands. Therefore, I am yours to keep forever." Quinn smiled, lacing their fingers and kissing Rachel's palm gently. "And I am yours, just as much as you are mine."

The women kissed, almost like they could not stop, the love they had for eachother made their touches and kisses that much more magnetic.

Quinn pulled away first, smiling to her lover, "Gather the horses...We shall leave tonight."

* * *

"There it is!" Samuel said as he looked over at Mercedes. They came across a a town, one that Samuel knew of since he was younger. It was the land of the gypsies, in which they roamed free and had little rules. Samuel's mom used to bring him and Quinn when they were young, Samuel remembered falling for a young gypsy girl at the ripe age of 14, it was the first time he ever felt fond of a girl, and he never felt it again that is until... Until he met the Lady Mercedes.

She was walking forward now, smiling at all the colors as the town's people smiled and waved at them. Samuel watched her, it was the first genuine smile he had ever seen on her. She looked to be at peace, which is all he wanted. He wouldn't deny his love for her any longer, but he knew she could never be his. Her heart belong to another, and Samuel couldn't try to break that bond, no matter how much he wanted too.

He ran up behind her, and playfully tickled her side, she smiled at him, his pace quickening as she tried to catch up. Samuel ran all the way until he reached the palace, that was where he needed to talk to the Queen. Even though the gypsies lived a free lifestyle, permission to live freely was only granted by Queen Faira and Samuel hoped to god that the Queen was in a giving mood.

Mercedes caught up to him, she was about to lash out in a playful way, when she stopped in her tracks, awe stricken by the palace and it's virbrant colors. "Samuel.. This is.. My eyes... I have never in my life came across something so... Beautiful." Samuel nodded, and took her hand, looking into her eyes, "Do not let your eyes be cheated by it's beauty. Queen Faira is kind, but vengeful. They say one look from her, and she can see your past...Your present.. And your future." Mercedes saw the look in Samuel's eyes, noticing as she looked at him that there was no lie behind the green irises.

They walked inside, and the guards let them in, Samuel and Mercedes walked down a large hall, gold and red curtains with sliver piping spread across the windows. Mercedes was still amazed by how beautiful and alive the colors of the town were. But she never thought the inside would be much more so.. So beautiful, and alluring.

When they saw her, it seems as if she was studying not only their movements, but everything, down to the last thought in the depths of their minds. She sat up, and shoo'd her hand maiden away as Samuel and Mercedes kneeled before her. "Misstress of Calandria, Reigning Queen of the gyspies, I am Samuel son of King Dwight from the-" The Queen put her hand up, as if she was stopping him, Samuel was cut off, closed his mouth and bowed once more.

"I know whom you are. I have known since you walked in. And I know what you seek." Faira stood up, moving past them and walking towards the window. "Long has your father come to my lands, taking what he wants and raping my women. Finally, I told him to return is on pain of death. And now.. _You_ his spitting image decides to come, and what? Steal our crops? Take our jewels?" Samuel shook his head, "None of that my lady. Me and my..." He looked into Mercedes' eyes for a second, unsure of what to call her. "Mercedes and I have become bethrothed. Without my father knowing. We are running from him and his wrath. We do not ask of anything from you. Just a place to rest and stay for a while, then we shall move on. Please.. Send us not into the cold my lady."

Lady Faira looked at them both, as if she was contemplating. Her thoughts clouded, her expression unreadable. "Any enemy of Dwight's is a friend of mine. Even if it's his own kin." She smiled at them, opening her arms as she stood. Samuel and Mercedes both raised their heads, and the Queen enveloped them in her arms. "Lovers who seek free will are always welcome in my palace. Follow my daughter Amara. She will show you to your new home."

Amara smiled at the them, as she pulled Mercedes and Samuel outbound of the palace. They came across a cabin, bigger than a hut but very small and modest. Amara, the young girl, who didn't look older than Mercedes opened the door, and showed them inside. She said nothing, just bowed her head, before quickly leaving the home. Mercedes looked around, the inside was smaller than it looked, but she didn't complain. To be honest, it was better than sleeping in a old dusty cabin.

"I'm sorry my lady. I did not mean to say we were married. I spoke quickly. And Quinn Faira loves... Love. I am sorry, truly." Samuel said, as the silence filled the room, one he could not bare. He knew her anger was festering, and he had to quell it, even if it she didn't like what he was saying, Samuel needed her to know he was sorry.

Mercedes got up and sighed, exhaling sharply as she crossed her arms, "Do not apologize. Men say what they mean, drunk tongues or sober minds, You could have said anything to the Queen. Yet you chose to call me your wife. Apart of you think's you own me. Because I go with you, because I let you be my provider. Know this... Prince, I shall never be yours, no matter what you may think or feel! Do you understand?"

Samuel knew it, Mercedes wasn't the type of maiden to hold anything in, little did she know, Samuel wasn't the type of man to let her scream at him, or nothing at all, "You think that is what I meant by telling the Queen this? That my entire existence revolves around you! I gave up my kingdom for you. My father will have my head on a platter if he finds me, yet you yell and whine and coo about how I own you! Know this: I don't want to own you! Not now.. Not ever!" He stood toe to toe with her, glaring into her brown eyes as the shorter girl looked back into his with fire in her own.

"_Do you understand me_?" Samuel asked her. Mercedes said nothing, just stared at him, for what seemed like forever, words were soon forgotten, as Samuel ran his hands through her hair, brought her impossibly close and captured her lips in his in and rough, passionate kiss.

* * *

A guard ran into Dwight's room late at night, waking the man up. Dwight sat up. His eyes groggy and speech slurred at bit, "You better have a damn good reason to be waking me up in the middle of the night. Speak quickly... What is it that has happened?"

"My lord.." The guard said out of breath, opening the scroll to read it for the king, "A messenger has come from Faira's land. Your son was found there, along with the lady Mercedes. The Queen has agreed to let them stay in her land." The guard finished, and King Dwight look at him with a smile. "Get the calvary ready, prepare the riders. Go now.." The guard nodded and ran out as quickly as the king spoke.

Dwight sat up and smiled, putting on his trousers, "I have found you Samuel. My son. Today is your day of reckoning. _The day you reap what_ _you sew."_

* * *

_A/N: No one is gonna like what happens next. Some treason, some death... some bullshit. What do you think? Will Dwight kill his son? Let me know. Peace, Love and Dianna Agron's booty. -Melle_


End file.
